The invention relates to a door handle arrangement for a motor vehicle, which has a support that can be mounted on the inside of a door of the motor vehicle, a handle that can be arranged on the outside of the vehicle door and that is swivel-mounted on the support to be moved between a rest position and an actuated position along a first movement path and to be grasped by a user, a locking cylinder and a cover for the locking cylinder and a resetting device that pushes the handle with a reset force into rest position, wherein the handle is designed in such a way that it forms in rest position the cover for the locking cylinder, wherein a first longitudinal end of the handle is swivel-mounted on the support and a second longitudinal end of the handle is coupled with the support and can be moved away from the support, wherein the handle can be pivoted with respect to the locking cylinder into a release position in such a way that it can be lifted off the locking cylinder and the locking cylinder is released for inserting a key, and wherein the handle has a cavity which receives the locking cylinder at least partially when the handle is in rest position. In particular, the invention relates to a door handle arrangement in which a mechanically actuated locking cylinder is arranged in concealed manner.
The door handle arrangement for a vehicle comprises a handle which can be pivoted toward the vehicle between a rest position and an actuated position. A user can grasp the handle to open an attached vehicle door. In addition, the door handle arrangement has a locking cylinder which can be closed with a cover. Door handle arrangements of this type are used when the vehicle is provided with an electronic access function (keyless entry). As a result, it is not required to utilize a mechanical locking function during normal use of the vehicle. However, because of temporary or permanent interruptions or, for example, an empty battery of equipment required for the electronic access function, a mechanical emergency or auxiliary locking device is formed on at least one door handle arrangement of the vehicle. Such a mechanical locking device is provided with a locking cylinder into which an associated key can be inserted to perform a locking function.
For example, a door arrangement of the type mentioned above has been disclosed in DE 10 2008 000 190 A1, in which the handle comprises a cavity which receives the locking cylinder at least partially when the handle is in rest position. However, when the handle is in release position, a key can be inserted past the handle into the locking cylinder. However, this well-known door handle arrangement has the disadvantage that the user has to hold the handle with one hand in the release position, while using the other hand to insert the key into the locking cylinder in order to perform the locking function. At the same time, the user has to hold the handle in the release position against a reset force, which can require a great deal of effort. Consequently, in the well-known door handle arrangement, the emergency action of opening the vehicle door is not very user-friendly.
Therefore, the invention is based on the objective of providing a constructively simple door handle arrangement that can be produced cost-effectively and that is easy to handle if it is required to perform the locking function by means of a key.